


To marry a Scorpion

by The_Azkaban_Dreamer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: M/M, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 09:23:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13633404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Azkaban_Dreamer/pseuds/The_Azkaban_Dreamer
Summary: Four-year old Albus Severus makes a prediction that ends up coming true. Sort of





	To marry a Scorpion

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a short story, but it ballooned into something larger.
> 
> This story came to me after hearing a very confident boy in a shop declare that he was going to marry a Scorpion. Although he was more James like than Albus, I couldn't resist the Scorbus feels and I had to write this formerly short story.
> 
> All Scorpions mentioned are Scorpius free and all Scorpius's mentioned are Scorpion free.

It was a lazy Sunday afternoon for the Potter's and the five of them were in their living room and Six-year-old James Sirius was charging around re-enacting a Quidditch Match he had seen with his Uncle Ron whilst Ginny was brushing two-year-old Lily Luna's hair. Harry was spending time reading with four-year-old Albus Severus who was taking a particular interest in his book of animals. He wanted to show Harry how far he had progressed and he was able to name every single animal so far.

"What's that one, Al?" Harry asked him gently, deciding to test him by picking harder animals.

"A Robin," Albus said.

"And this one?"

"A Leopard,"

"And what about this one?"

"A Sc-sc-Scorpion,"

" _Very_ good," Harry praised and Albus looked very pleased with himself. "That was a tough one. You should be proud."

Lily was peering her head around Albus's shoulder to look at the book and Ginny was struggling to brush her hair, so Albus moved the book so Lily could look at it.

"Fairy?" She asked Albus, pointing to a picture.

"No, that's a giraffe, Lily." Albus said sweetly.

"Fairy?" Lily asked again pointing to another picture.

"No, that's a bullfrog," Albus giggled.

"Fairy?" Lily asked for the third time.

"I already said that that was a Scorpion one second ago!" Albus exclaimed.

"Scary Fairy!" Lily declared after taking one look at it.

"Yes, love it does look scary," Ginny said absentmindedly.

"It's not scary, Lily," Albus said. "It's just a Scorpion."

"Scary Fairy," Lily repeated regally before pushing the book away, causing Albus to pout.

"Sorry, Al," Ginny said gently, looking at Albus's sulky face. "I don't think she likes it."

"But why not?" Albus asked, frowning.

"I think it's because of all those legs, darling," Ginny explained gently. "They look very scary to a lot of people you know."

"Not to mention the pincers and stings," Harry added and Albus scowled. "I wouldn't want to have one as a pet."

"You ruined my surprise," Ginny winked at him and Harry laughed. Albus didn't look impressed by this. His face wore a scowl and his bottom lip was sticking out.

"I'm going to marry a Scorpion," Albus said suddenly.

Harry and Ginny both stopped laughing looked at each other before turning away.

"Are you sure, sweetie?" Ginny asked him and Harry could see she was trying to keep her face straight. Albus nodded his head and stuck his chin out defiantly, reminding Harry of a stubborn Ginny.

"Why's that?" Harry asked, trying not to laugh at his son's stubborn expression.

"Because they're small and they're interesting and people mis-mis- "

"Misunderstand them," Harry finished for him. Albus nodded again.

"And they won't hurt you unless you hurt them and they're really good company because they don't tease you," He added.

"They sound lovely, sweetheart," Ginny said in the cheery voice that Hermione often uses when the children say something funny.

"So, you not going to marry a girl?" Harry asked him and Albus shook his head this time.

Just then, there was an almighty crash as James skidded headlong into the bookshelf. Harry waved his wand, and the falling books froze and returned to the shelves.

"Girls are _disgusting_!" James exclaimed. Lily shot him the most offended glare that Harry had seen a Two-year-old give and Ginny's face hardened.

" _Excuse Me_?" Ginny frowned at him.

"I don't like girls," James said, looking sheepish under his Mother's withering glare. "They're bossy and smelly and they won't let me play with them."

"Well maybe if you stopped trying to tease them, you might find yourself getting along with them," Harry said reasonably.

"Girls don't like me," James moaned. "Dominique says I'm a little rascal."

" _She's right_ ," Ginny muttered under her breath and Harry fought to keep himself from laughing again.

"Anyway, why would I want to marry _girls_ or Scorpions when I can marry a Dragon." James continued, looking excited at the very prospect of marrying a Dragon.

"You want to marry a Dragon?" Harry asked him.

"Uncle Charlie's married to a Dragon," James said matter-of-factly. "Gran told me. Anyway, it's better being married to a stupid _Scorpion_."

"Scorpions are _not_ stupid!" Albus shouted, rising to the bait at once, causing James to smirk mischievously.

"Yes, they are, Al," James grinned. "Everyone knows Scorpions are stupid except you." Albus jumped angrily to his feet and faced his brother.

"They're _not_ stupid!" Albus shouted at the top of his voice causing a ringing in Harry's ears. "They're not, they're not, THEY'RE NOT!"

The ugly Salmon pink vase that Aunt Petunia had sent Harry smashed and the glass in the windows cracked.

"Smash!" Lily exclaimed happily, clapping her hands in delight.

James stepped back in shock and Albus looked mortified at what he had done. Tears filled his eyes and were threatening to fall as Harry immediately repaired the vase and windows before wrapping Albus in a tight hug.

"I didn't mean to," Albus sniffed, hugging Harry tightly.

"I know you didn't, Al," Harry said soothingly, rubbing his back. "It happens to us all. Just don't let James wind you up, okay?"

"O-okay," Albus mumbled into Harry's shoulder.

"How come Albus doesn't get in trouble when he smashes that vase?" James asked. "Dad doesn't even like it. I smash it loads of times and I get told off. Albus is such a baby!"

" _James,_ " Harry and Ginny both said warningly.

"I was only joking," James said, throwing his hands up. "I actually think Scorpions are quite cool."

"You do?" Albus asked hopefully, pulling away from Harry's arms.

"Yeah," James smiled enthusiastically. "They've got pincers to grab their prey and sting them. I think their stings are cool. I would _love_ to be stung by a Scorpion."

"You won't be saying that when you're in agony," Harry said darkly.

"The sting's the best bit," James said earnestly. "But I prefer Dragon burns though. Uncle Charlie's got _loads_ of Dragon burns and they look cool."

With that, he let out an ear-splitting roar that caused Harry and Ginny to both cover their ears. Albus scowled at him and Lily looked very shocked before bursting into tears.

"James, you need to calm down now," Ginny said sharply.

James looked very guilty and immediately rushed to Lily's side.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," He said panickedly. "I didn't mean to scare you. Look, I'm not a Dragon anymore, I'm a- I'm a gnome!" He pulled a funny face at Lily who continued crying. "Pull my hair."

Lily stopped crying and looked at James curiously, before she took a tuft of his messy jet-black hair and pulled it.

"Geroff me! Geroff me!" He pretended to shriek. Harry and Ginny exchanged another amused look as Lily giggled and pulled harder causing James to shout out for real. Albus started giggling as well and Lily giggled harder and she started to yank on James's hair.

"Lily, I'm not a gnome anymore!" James yelped causing Lily to giggle even harder.

Both Albus and Lily were in stitches as Lily continued to yank on James's hair. Albus started pulling on a tuft of James's hair as well and a lot harder than Lily and James started laughing.

"Well so much for a lazy day," Ginny remarked dryly, looking affectionately at their laughing children.

"I suppose I better do something before one of them hurts themselves," Harry said and he summoned another book and quickly flipped to the right page.

"Look, Lily," He said, showing Lily the book. "Fairies."

"FAIRIES!" Lily cried, letting go of James's hair and grabbing the book to look at the pictures of the Fairies. Albus let go as well, still giggling and James straightened up, rubbing his head.

"That made my head hurt," He grumbled.

"You'll be fine," Ginny said. "But you need to say sorry to Albus for upsetting him."

James turned to Albus who was looking at the book with Lily.

"Sorry, Albus," He said, sounding sincere. "I didn't mean it when I said Scorpions are stupid. I like Scorpions as well and it would be great if you married one."

"Really?" Albus asked innocently, looking at James with wide eyes.

"Yeah," James said enthusiastically. "It would be cool having a Scorpion in the family."

Albus launched himself at James and tackled him in what looked like a bone crushing hug. James looked quite pleased with himself and ruffled Albus's hair.

"Right, who wants lunch?" Harry asked the room at large.

"Me!" James called, untangling himself from Albus and running to the kitchen with Lily at his heels. Albus hung back looking uncertainly at Harry.

"Don't you want lunch, Al?" Ginny asked him gently.

"I'm sorry for smashing the vase," Albus said, looking at Harry. Harry bent down so that his face was level with his son's.

"Don't worry about it, Al," Harry said. "You couldn't control it and James was winding you up. I think it's great that you want to marry a Scorpion."

"You do?" Albus asked him.

"Of course we do, Al," Ginny said. "You can marry whoever you like."

"Except for your Mum," Harry added. "She's taken."

Albus giggled and Ginny rolled her eyes.

"So, are you okay now?" Harry asked him and Albus nodded.

"Can I help you with the lunch?" He asked.

"Of course you can," Harry smiled. "Making lunch isn't the same without my little helper helping me."

A big grin appeared on Albus's face and he run off to the kitchen with the others. Harry straightened up and glanced at Ginny and both of them laughed.

Harry still wasn't used to the fact that he had a family now. Every day reminded him how lucky he was to be alive and having a family, in Harry's opinion, was the best thing in the world.

* * *

T _wenty-Two years later_

"I declare you bonded for life,"

Cheers erupted in the marquee as Albus and Scorpius shared their first kiss as a married couple. Harry's vison was fogged by tears and his hands were already numb from clapping. Ginny was wiping her eyes and James wolf whistled earning himself a glare from Daisy.

"Is it over now?" Henry asked loudly causing all who heard him to laugh.

Remus shushed him, causing the six-year old to sulk like James used to and Harry turned to his Grandson.

"Everyone's going to be dancing now, Henry," He said. "Are you going impress us all with your dancing?"

" _No_ ," Henry said, his face contorted with disgust. "I'm waiting for the food and Uncle Albus promised that there would be sweets."

They were all told to stand up and the chairs rose and the canopy of the marquee vanished, giving them all a spectacular view of the countryside. Henry immediately ran to the buffet table where he had been keeping an eye on the Pepper Imp topped wedding cake and Remus quickly followed him to make sure he didn't try to eat the cake.

"Remus, you don't have to keep an eye on him," James called, before turning to Teddy who laughed.

"That's my son," He chuckled fondly.

"He's so patient with Henry," Daisy said. "We're going to miss him when he starts Hogwarts in September. I think he'll be the perfect Hufflepuff."

"What are you talking about?" James scoffed at his Wife. "He'll obviously be in Gryffindor."

"Teddy and I have a bet about what house he'll be in," Victoire laughed. "I'm rooting for Gryffindor as well."

"I have a feeling that Remus will be in Hufflepuff," Harry said. "That boy's so patient with Henry that I don't think anything will rattle him that easily."

"Oh, yeah, take her side," James grumbled as a loud crash was heard by the buffet table. Apparently, Henry had tried to climb up and take the Pepper Imp on top of the Wedding Cake and had fallen back down.

"Merlin's Beard!" Daisy exclaimed. "We let the little monster out of our sight for five minutes and he's already trying to cause chaos at the Wedding. Henry Albus Potter! Stop this right now! Come on, James. You need a talk with your Son."

James's protests were drowned out as Daisy dragged him away from everybody. Harry, Teddy and Victoire laughed before Teddy asked Victoire to dance with him. Chortling, Harry turned to Draco who watching Albus and Scorpius and wiping away a stray tear.

"So, we're in-laws now, Draco," Harry said cheerfully.

"You're already rubbing it in, I see," Draco said drily.

"Just stating the facts," Harry laughed, throwing up his hands. "Welcome to the family."

Draco regarded Harry before reaching his hand out. Harry was surprised at first, but shook it.

"Welcome to the family, Harry," Draco smiled as Ginny detached herself from her conversation with Rolf and Luna and made her way over to Harry and Draco.

"They finally did it, Draco," she said, looking over at Albus and Scorpius who were still kissing and oblivious to all the dancing that was taking place. "They're married."

"Astoria would've been proud," Draco said heavily. "She always said that Scorpius would marry someone special. Albus is a good person. Scorpius absolutely adores him."

"Scorpius is a good person too, Draco," Harry said. "A brilliant person." He corrected himself.

"He's lovely!" Ginny exclaimed. "He's such a gentleman and you and Astoria have done a brilliant job with him."

"Thank you," Draco nodded, smiling at her. "Do you think they'll ever run out of air?" He asked, looking at Albus and Scorpius who still kissing and didn't seem that they would let go of each other any time soon.

"Leave it to me," Lily said promptly, appearing at Draco's side. She marched over to the kissing couple and tapped them both on the shoulder.

" _Aaand_ breathe." She said dryly.

Albus and Scorpius both parted and looked around to see almost everyone dancing except for James, Daisy and Henry who was looking extremely sulky at being told off. Remus was dancing with Roxanne very erratically and Harry was worried that they were going to knock over Muriel who at the grand age of one hundred and forty-two, was showing no signs of dying any time soon.

"Is it over?" Albus asked confusedly. Lily rolled her eyes at him.

"Yes," Lily said, trying to keep a straight face. "We had to start the dancing without you two. Not everyone can stomach the sight of two people kissing for five minutes, you know. Not when there's a bored six-year old waiting for the wedding cake"

"Five Minutes? I consider that to be a very productive start to our marriage," Scorpius said happily, briefly kissing Albus again and pulling away with a lovestruck look on both the boys- no, men's- face.

"Congratulations, you two," Draco said warmly, beckoning the over. When they approached the group, Draco extended his hand out to Albus.

"Welcome to the family, Albus," He said warmly and Albus shook his hand before Draco pulled him into a brief hug.

"Well, my work is done," Lily said. "I can't hang around, I promised Lysander that I'd dance with him."

With that, she stalked away past Ron and Hermione who seemed to forget that they were supposed to be dancing and were just swaying on the spot.

"Scorpius, you were brilliant!" Ginny cried, hugging Scorpius. Scorpius hugged her back looking mildly surprised.

"Oh, yes, thank you," Scorpius said looking pleased with himself and patting Ginny's back. "Albus was brilliant as well. In fact, he was stunningly handsome in those navy blue Dress Robes. I had to force myself not to swoon."

"Welcome to the family, Scorpius," Harry said warmly, patting Scorpius on the shoulder. Ginny let go of Scorpius and he turned to Harry, a peculiar look on his face.

"I've just realised; You're my Father-in-Law, aren't you?" Scorpius asked in an awestruck tone. Harry laughed, noting that despite the fact that Scorpius had grown more confident, some things never changed.

"Yeah, I think I am," Harry chuckled and Scorpius had a look of elation on his face. "You'll get used to it." He added.

"I don't think I ever will," Scorpius gushed. "I can't believe that I'm a _Potter_ now. Well, a Potter-Malfoy, but this is completely surreal and quite possibly the stuff of dreams. Can I call you Dad? No, I've already got a Dad, that would be rude of me. This has got to be the best day of my life."

Albus rushed over to him and engulfed him in a hug.

"It's the best day of my life as well," He said, nuzzling into Scorpius's shoulder and Scorpius hugged him tighter.

"Our sons truly belong together," Draco said to Ginny who nodded.

"I remember when Albus was four, he told us he was going to marry a Scorpion," Harry told Draco.

"Dad!" Albus untangled himself from his Husband with his face bright red and Scorpius laughed.

"Did you _really_ say that?" He asked with a big grin on his face.

"I can't remember," Albus said through gritted teeth, looking as if he wanted nothing more than to apparate away.

"He did," Ginny said at once. "He was quite adamant about it. He could be really stubborn when he wanted to be."

"It sounds like nothing's changed, then." Scorpius laughed and kissed Albus on the cheek.

"I'm not really a Scorpion, though" He chuckled. "Are you sure he didn't say that he was going to marry a Scorpius? I just have a name that sounds like a Scorpion. I don't have a sting or pincers and I have two legs instead of eight."

"You're the most harmless Scorpion there is," Ginny smiled at him.

"That's right," Scorpius beamed. "I heal people instead of stinging them. But that was rather prophetic of Albus though. He could take over from Professor Trelawney."

Everyone laughed and Albus's face went a deeper shade of red.

"No thanks," He grimaced. "I like it where I am."

"That's good to hear," Harry said. "We'd all miss you in the Auror department. You're the best expert on poisons that we've had since Archie Featherstone retired."

"I told you you're brilliant, Albus," Scorpius said, nudging Albus gently with his elbow.

"If I remember correctly," Ginny said. "James stated that he wanted to marry a Dragon. So you're the only one who wanted to marry something different."

"James got his wish," Albus muttered, looking over at James and Daisy who were dancing with eyes only for each other.

"Be nice," Harry said. "She's brilliant to James. He's a much more organised person since he's been with her."

"I think she's alright," Albus said. "But I wouldn't want to get on the wrong side of her, though. I think Henry would've learnt his lesson by now. I should probably talk to him."

"I should probably do that," Scorpius said. "Being Henry's _favourite_ Uncle."

"He only likes you because of your sweets," Albus muttered.

"I remember an eleven-year old once stubbornly declare that he only stayed in my compartment for my sweets," Scorpius said reminicantly. "He's never left and I've ended up marrying him."

He then extended his right hand.

"May I have this dance, Albus Potter- _Malfoy_?" He asked in a posh voice. Albus snorted and rolled his eyes.

"You are _such_ a nerd, Scorpius _Potter_ -Malfoy " He laughed. "I'll try not to step on your toes."

Albus took Scorpius's hand and together, they both made their way to the dance floor, Scorpius upright and elegant as he steered Albus through the dancing couples.

Harry put an arm around Ginny as they watched their Son and Son-in-law dance, oblivious to everyone else and eyes only for each other.


End file.
